Jumping to Conclusion
by TKD-Princess
Summary: Max thinks Alec is cheating on her. Is he? What will it take to convince her? And what surprise does he have for her? MA
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Jumping to conclusion  
  
SUMMARY: Max thinks Alec is cheating on her. Is he? What will it take to convince her? And what surprise does he have for her? M/A  
  
RATING: PG13 ( for mild language  
  
A/N: this is the only story that contains NO Logan bashing! Aren't you proud of me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Alec walked through the halls of HQ rushing to get home so he could see her again. Ever since they started dating she was always on his mind. Always wondering where she was, what she was doing, and when he will be able to hold her in his arms again.  
  
He slowly walked into their apartment and saw her standing in the bathroom brushing her hair. She was frustrated trying to get the tangles out. Alec walked into the small bathroom. "Hey." He whispered and put his arms around her. She mumbled something in return, but was obviously pleased to see him.  
  
She finished combing her hair and turned to look at him. "I promised Gem I'd go see her. I'll see you later, okay?" she asked putting on her coat.  
  
"Okay." He said softly. "Tell her I said hi."  
  
"I will. Bye." She quickly kissed him on the mouth and walked out.  
  
Alec walked into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He turned to his side and closed his eyes momentarily, but something caught his eye. It was a little notebook on the nightstand.  
  
Alec picked it up and flipped through some pages. 'This is Max's diary you moron!' his conscience told him.  
  
'Yeah, so?' he asked looking at the smooth cover.  
  
'You are invading her privacy. She is going to be really mad at you, if she finds out you read her diary.'  
  
Alec frowned, 'I'm her boyfriend why shouldn't I be able to read it? She shouldn't keep anything from me.'  
  
'No, these are her thoughts.' His conscience fought him.  
  
"I'm just gonna read a few pages." He mumbled and sat up and began reading the most recent diary.  
  
March 28, 2022  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I wish I could explain to you how happy I am. For once I have everything I ever wanted in my life. For a long time I thought it was being normal, but along the way I realized I am not normal and I should stop pretending to be. So it took me a while to adjust to acting like a transgenic, but I have all the support from everyone at TC and I have to say I am loving it. Speaking of loving, I have finally found the love of my life, and it's not in some ordinary. But instead I have totally fallen head over heals in love with a Manticore made leader. I am glad we are finally together, it's like were made for each other. (But knowing Manticore, we probably are) The happiest day of my life was when I finally admitted to my self and everyone that I was in love with this man who I have been pushing away from my self for so long. And now I am happy because I have everything, Alec, everyone at TC, a happy life. The only thing that is missing is my family. Zack, Brin, Krit, Syl, Tinga, Zane, and Jondy. If I had them my life would be complete. But I guess I can't have everything. Alec has already spoiled me enough.  
  
Sincerely,  
Max  
  
Alec closed the diary and put it against his mouth. "Maybe I haven't spoiled you that much." He whispered gently and with a grin on his face. He got up from the bed and grabbed his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, I need to speak with Tonisha." He said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Toni. Look I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find some people for me." He pleaded.  
  
Alec laughed, "Very funny Ton. This is serious, I need to talk about this with you in private."  
  
"Thanks, so much."  
  
"You are!" he said and hung up the phone. He turned around and saw Max staring at him. "Hey. How's Gem?"  
  
"She's fine. Who was that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, no one. Just a supplier." He lied.  
  
She just nodded disbelievingly, "You ready to go to bed?"  
  
"Yeah." He agreed and climbed into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Alec woke and found Max sprawled across him. He carefully tried to get up, but failed. She immediately opened her eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked him.  
  
"No where. Just going to make coffee." He mumbled still in the sleeping zone.  
  
"Okay." She agreed. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Max checked to make sure he was gone, then grabbed his cell phone and checked the last phone calls he made. 'The last call he made was last night.' She thought. 'Yeah, the number is 285-5402.' She quickly memorized before Alec came back in.  
  
"Hey, you want some coffee?" he shouted from the kitchen. Max hesitated putting the cell phone back where it was. "Yeah, I'll be right there!" she yelled back.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked out. "Where's that coffee?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max and some other girls sat around HQ talking, Max didn't listen to anything they we're saying. 'Who was he talking to!' she thought angrily. 'I have got to find out. That's it! I can't wait any longer.' Her train of thought was interrupted.  
  
"Max!" one of the girls yelled and she shook her head. "What?"  
  
"I said are you okay, you seem out of it."  
  
"I need some air." Was her response as she grabbed her coat walked out.  
  
"Twenty bucks says it has something to do with Alec." The other girl turned around as the others nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max walked out of the building, out of TC and roamed the cold streets of Seattle. She stopped in front of a phone booth and sighed. She picked up the phone, and dialed the number she earlier read on Alec's cell phone.  
  
The phone rang, "Yeah." A female voice said. Max didn't say anything and just hung up.  
  
"I knew he was cheating on me!" she yelled and threw the receiver in disappointment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know Tinga is supposed to be dead. But this is my story and in this story she isn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Tonisha hung up the phone and looked at Alec. "Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know probably one of those pranks." She said. "Anyway, what did you need that was so important?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max ran back to TC tears streaming down her face. When a girl stopped her. It was Jessi an X5 Max met a week ago.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jessi asked her.  
  
"It's Alec." She said weeping. "I think he's cheating on me!" she finished and the other girl embraced her.  
  
A few more girls came around them. "What's the matter?" Kristy asked and shortly after her Stacey asked the same question.  
  
"She thinks Alec is cheating on her." Jessi said quietly.  
  
All the other girls stood with their mouths open in disbelief.  
  
Dawn and Chris ran over to where the girls were huddled together.  
  
"You will not believe what we just saw." Dawn spoke. "What?" the others asked.  
  
"Alec sitting in a café shop with another woman!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god!" Max broke down again. "I knew it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec and Tonisha walked out side. "Thank you so much Ton!" Alec exclaimed happily.  
  
"Anything for an old friend." She answered.  
  
"Okay call me when you find something." He said walking off.  
  
"Will do." She answered and went in a separate direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec walked in TC looking around for Max; he hadn't seen her almost all day. He walked over to an X6 known as Mat. "Hey Mat, you seen Max?" he asked him.  
  
"I think she said something about spending the night over at OC's." he said fixing an old radio.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Alec said and walked to his little apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I should have expected it OC." Max said shaking her head. "But for some reason I wouldn't let my self think he would do something like this."  
  
"Are you sure he was cheating, maybe she was just a friend?" OC commented.  
  
"Oh, please! Since when does Alec have female friends?" she stopped.  
  
"I mean think about it!" she continued. "He called this woman and was talking to her when I walked in. He seemed happy. And I understand why he would, we've both been busy and we didn't see each other a lot."  
  
"But is that reason to cheat on someone?" OC asked.  
  
"You don't know Alec. When he doesn't get any from me for a while, he gets the wondering eye."  
  
"Doesn't sound like the Alec I know." OC said.  
  
"Are you taking his side?" Max asked.  
  
"Nah! I'm just sayin' he's not the type of guy that would cheat on someone."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked "You seen how many girls he was with before we hooked up."  
  
"Yeah, but he wasn't dating anyone!"  
  
Max stared confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec stood by his bed early in the morning with his cell phone in hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked critically.  
  
Toni answered.  
  
"Alright, thank you and call me when you find more." He hung up and looked around.  
  
He wanted to surprise Max, but how was he supposed to tell her he had to leave town? He took a piece of paper and began scribbling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Max walked back to her apartment early in the morning. 'I guess I have to face him sooner or later.' She thought as she entered. 'But I really don't feel like fighting with him.'  
  
Empty. She saw the bed wasn't made so she knew he slept there. She sighed and walked over, on the nightstand stood a note she picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Max,  
  
I have to leave town for a while. But don't worry it has nothing to do with White. I'm just planning a surprise for you, and I hope you'll like it and I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you so much you can't even imagine.  
  
Truly yours  
Alec.  
  
'I can't believe this. He just lied to me and signed it!' she thought miserably and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early in the morning and Alec was tired, but he had to do this. He walked through a ruined building, and stopped in front of a door and knocked on the door. A pretty woman with long, dark hair opened.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered. "Are you Tinga?"  
  
She quickly pulled him inside and shut the door. "How did you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Alec, Max's boyfriend and I am planning a surprise for her." She cut him off.  
  
"Max? She's still alive?" She asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I was sorta hoping to get the family together for a big surprise." He said.  
  
Tinga walked over to the couch and sat down. "I didn't think she'd made it. That night." She said still in shock.  
  
Alec nodded understanding. "So. Are you coming?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PUNCH!  
  
Max caught her breath and hit the punching bag again. 'They should really make these things heavier.' She thought as she kicked it again, and again.  
  
Jessi walked into the large training room which currently only occupied Max. "Are you going to be alright?" Jessi asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah. I'm always alright." Max said mimicking Alec. Then she stopped and grabbed the bag. "Right?" she asked insecurely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec sighed and knocked on another door. He hadn't gotten any sleep in over 30 hours, and after that long drive to San Francisco he could really use it.  
  
The door opened and a young man identical to Max stood there waiting for Alec to introduce him self. When he saw that Alec was staring at him he thought maybe he should start. "Can I help you?" he offered.  
  
"Uh, Yeah." Alec finally said, he couldn't believe how identical he is to Max. "I'm Alec, Max's boyfriend. And I was planning-" The man stopped him.  
  
"What?" he gave the same response Tinga did.  
  
"Max as in my little sister Max?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm X5-494, formally known as Alec." He reached out and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Krit." He answered.  
  
"Yeah. I know who you are," Krit put his hand out. "Hold on." He said.  
  
"Syl! Come here! You will not believe who is here." He yelled. Shortly after a thin blonde walked in. "What is it?" she asked in annoyance.  
  
"Come here. I want you to meet Alec," she reached out and shook his hand. "Max's boyfriend." Syl quickly pulled away.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"I've come all the way from Seattle for a huge favor. I was hoping you could come to Seattle for a surprise I'm planning for Max."  
  
"Sure." They said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max shut her eyes closed in irritation. She couldn't fall asleep and it was driving her crazy. She just wanted to fall asleep and forget about everything, but it wasn't working.  
  
Max turned for the 427th time, she counted. And this time decided to sleep on her stomach, but something woke her. His smell. "Oh shit!" she yelled. His intoxicating fragrance was permanently trapped in the sheets.  
  
She groaned and turned on her back, and began counting dots on the ceiling. "1,2,3,4,5,..8, 10." She finished tiredly and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zane and Jondy stared at Alec. "Okay, so let me get this straight." Zane said in confusion. "You're Ben's clone, and you want us to go to Seattle to see Max?"  
  
Alec nodded. "Yeah, that's about right."  
  
Jondy looked at Zane in excitement. "Come on let's go!" she yelled and jumped up.  
  
"Man, I haven't seen Max since I was. 8!" Zane said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on her face. But it's a surprise." Alec warned them, and they nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know Tinga is supposed to be dead. But this is my story and in this story she isn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
An X5 name Dawn was sleeping peacefully in her room at TC. She slowly opened her eyes, and turned to the side. She jumped up and gasped.  
  
"Max!" she yelled in surprise.  
  
"Oh good your up!" Max said sitting in a chair by her bed.  
  
"Wha.. What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her eyes still quite alarmed.  
  
"I have to ask you something very important." Max said standing up. "Now I want you to think long and hard about this. Am I ugly?"  
  
"No! What? No!" Dawn said. "Why do you think your ugly?"  
  
"I was just thinking of why Alec would cheat on me." Said Max looking down to the ground.  
  
"Oh Max, you still think Alec was cheating on you?" A weary Dawn asked her. "Alec would not cheat on you!"  
  
"Why is every one taking his side?! He cheats on me! And I'm the bad guy?" Max requested.  
  
Dawn got up and pulled her long dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. "Look Max, I'm not taking anybody's side. But you have to stop obsessing over him! I don't think he cheated on you, because I know Alec. He was my CO and I trust him with my life, and he would not do something like this!"  
  
"I'm not obsessing over him!" she defended her self.  
  
"Oh your not?" Dawn asked putting one hand on her hip. "I wake up and you're sitting in my room at six o'clock in the morning wanting to talk about Alec."  
  
"Alright." Max finally gave in.  
  
"Now look, Alec is not cheating on you!" she whispered.  
  
Max sighed. "I hope your right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec walked into a small grocery store. He walked up to the counter where a big, fat, bald guy stood behind the counter with a toothpick in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah?" the guy asked him.  
  
"I'm looking for a girl named Brin." Alec said.  
  
"Who you?" the big man asked Alec.  
  
"It really doesn't matter can I just, please can I just speak with her?" Alec asked before loosing his temper.  
  
"She's busy!" the guy yelled and turned around.  
  
Alec jumped behind the counter and grabbed the guy in a chokehold pressing him against the wall. "Now you're going to listen. I need to speak with Brin and if you don't take her to me right now, I will have to kill you. Understand?"  
  
The man muttered something and nodded slowly. "Let him go!" a voice behind him came.  
  
Alec turned around and saw Brin standing at the end of the room wearing an apron. "Hey Brin." He smiled.  
  
She stared at him. "494?" she mouthed, and Alec nodded.  
  
"I need to talk to you in private." He said and she pointed to the employee room. They walked in and she hugged him.  
  
"How did you find me?" she asked letting go of him.  
  
"Well, let's just say I have some connections." He said and she laughed. "You and your connections."  
  
"I see you got a good job." He said looking around the butcher shop.  
  
"Shut up, I know it sucks but at least it pays." She said sitting down. "So where do you live now?" she asked. "I haven't seen you since Manticore burnt down."  
  
"Yeah." Alec looked down. "Thank god you we're away on a mission while that happened."  
  
"I know. I came back and there was nothing there so I headed down south, I wanted to contact the rest of my family, but I think they were still mad at me from when I was a good little soldier." She finished and they laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's why I'm here." Alec said. "You see after the fire Max and I headed to Seattle, well actually she headed for Seattle and I followed."  
  
"Maxie?" Brin asked surprisingly.  
  
"Yeah, and a couple of months ago we hooked up and we've been together ever since." Alec smiled.  
  
"You and Max? Oh my god! How could Max ever fall for you?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad."  
  
"Yeah right!" she commented. "Mr. If-I-don't-get-laid-in-an-hour-I'm-going- to-kill!"  
  
"I was drunk!" he defended him self. "No, actually I came here to ask for a big favor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max knocked on the door again, and waited for a response. The door finally opened. "Max?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked squinting from the light in the hallway.  
  
"I just wanted to talk." She said and sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Oh, no. Well yeah. But it's nothing to do with TC, it's about me." She said insecurely.  
  
He stepped aside for her to walk in. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's Alec." She began. "I think he's cheating on me and everyone say's he's not."  
  
"Oh." Logan said.  
  
"That's all you have to say? Oh!" she almost yelled.  
  
"No, come here sit down." He said and she took a seat at the island in his kitchen. He opened a jar and pointed it towards her. "Pretzel?" he asked.  
  
Without a comment she took one and bit into it. "So, how did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"Well," she began. "Last week I over heard him talking to a woman on the phone. The next day two X5's saw him sitting in a restaurant with some woman. And then he leaves a note that says he's leaving town for a while. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, he could be. But don't jump to any conclusions." He says.  
  
"That's what everyone has been telling me! I have all the evidence I need and when he gets back I'm gonna let him have it!" she completed.  
  
"Alright, but I'm telling you maybe he just has a platonic relationship with this woman." He defended Alec. This could have been Logan's last chance to get Max back, but he knew that she loved Alec and that would never change.  
  
"I don't think Alec can put the words platonic and woman together in the same sentence." She said. "I just wish I could change it. I mean, here I thought we we're going to have a wonderful new relationship and he goes off and does this." She nodded her head.  
  
"How could he do this?" she asked him again. "I turned down hundreds, thousands of offers!" she exaggerated. "Including you!" she referred to Logan.  
  
"I think you should let him explain him self. Maybe it wasn't what you think." He stopped trying to think of something else to say. "You know, I read somewhere that in bad situations people tend to think the worst so when they actually find out it's never as bad as they thought."  
  
"Now," he continued. "I have watched Alec grow a lot since you first brought him from Manticore, and I have to say he has turned into one hell of a cookie." He smiled at the end.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but he really loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you." Logan finished his analysis.  
  
'You really think so?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Max got up from the table. "Thank you so much Logan!"  
  
"It was nothing." He said.  
  
"Bye, and sorry for waking you." She said exiting. "It's okay." He said and went back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Alec was so happy. He convinced everyone to come to TC. 'Yes!' he thought. 'Max is going to be so happy.'  
  
It was about time to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max sat in her living room on the couch she thought about what Logan said last night. She laughed a little, 'my ex-boy friend was trying to convince me that my current boyfriend isn't cheating on me. How bizarre is that?'  
  
"Was Logan right?" she asked her self out loud. 'He could be. Alec has changed a lot, but I don't know if I trust him.'  
  
'But if I didn't trust him, I wouldn't have hooked up with him in the first place.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A half an hour later there was a knock at Max's door. 'I hope its Alec.' She thought as she got up to get the door.  
  
She opened it, and there to her surprise stood Tinga, "Hey sis!" Tinga told her, and Max stood there with her mouth wide open. "Tinga? Is it really you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, it's Renfro back from the grave." Tinga replied sarcastically "Of course it's me." And put her arms around Max.  
  
Max hugged her back and started crying. "I'm so glad your back." She said.  
  
"Me too sis. Me too." Tinga smiled.  
  
"Come on," Max followed Tinga out of the apartment. "Let's go down to the mess hall."  
  
"Ok." Tinga agreed. "So, is this your new palace?" she asked and Max giggled.  
  
"Well, I am the queen so I guess you could say so. How did you find me?" Max asked her back.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you." Tinga said.  
  
"What? Why aren't you supposed to tell me?" she asked as the entered the mess hall, but what they didn't see was who was waiting for them there.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm supposed to meet a girl named Max here." Zane interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Zane?!?!" Max yelled and jumped on him and he laughed. "Yeah, wow you've grown Max." he said picking her up.  
  
"No shit. So have you!" she said excitedly, a few seconds later a girl walked into the mess hall and screamed, "Max!!!"  
  
Max turned around to see what the commotion was and realized the girl was Jondy. "Jondy!!!" Max screamed equally loud as she ran to hug her. The two sisters embraced and held each other for a while. "I've missed you so much." Max whispered through all her crying.  
  
Tinga and Zane stood and watched them. "How you been sis?" Zane asked Tinga. "Never better bro." She answered and put one arm around him.  
  
Max and Jondy finally let go of each other just long enough to see three other people entering the mess hall. They looked closely and realized it was Syl, Zack, and Krit. Zack?  
  
Syl and Krit entered and saw Tinga, Jondy, Max, and Zane standing and watching them.  
  
"This is really is a fuckin' reunion." Krit said and hugged each of them, the same as Syl did.  
  
Zack stood in the corner watching everyone. 'Who are these people?' he thought to him self.  
  
Max hugged Syl and said, "We have so much catching up to do. How did you find Zack?"  
  
"We heard he was staying on a farm near by here, so on our way we dropped by and picked him up." Syl replied.  
  
"Does he remember anything?" Max asked.  
  
"Not a thing!" Krit called still holding on to Jondy. "He doesn't even know his own designation."  
  
Max closed her eyes painfully, and took a deep breath she walked over to Zack. "Hey Zack. Do you remember me?" she asked and hugged him.  
  
Zack felt very awkward, but gave into the hug. "No, I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
Max cried, "Don't be sorry. It's ok; you'll get it back. Come on let's join the others." She said and he followed.  
  
Everyone stood and talked in a circle when Max and Zack joined them. "So my question is." Max interrupted all the little conversations that we're going on. "How did you guys know I was here?"  
  
"Alec." Krit replied and Syl smacked him on the arm. "You're not supposed to say!" and he shrieked in agony.  
  
"No wonder!" Max said. "What?" Zane asked her.  
  
"That's why he left." She said everything seemed to finally fit into place.  
  
"Oh, there's our hero now." Jondy said pointing to the entrance where Alec walked through. "Alec!" they screamed.  
  
He looks at them. "How come you guys are already here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we left a little earlier then you told us." Krit replied coming over to greet him. "What's up man?" Zane, Jondy, Tinga, and Syl walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Your all already here." He said.  
  
"Yeah, and we even brought extra." Syl said and Alec looked at her confusingly. "Zack." He finally said when he saw him.  
  
"I remember you." Zack said. "Your that annoying guy that always hangs around Max." Zack said.  
  
"You remember!" Jondy yelled and hugged him. Max stood and watched Alec. She finally walked over and kissed him. He put her arms around her deepening the kiss.  
  
"Hey! Get a room!" Krit yelled from behind them and they smiled breaking the kiss.  
  
"I'm so glad your back." She said. "We all are!" came a voice that belonged to Jessi. "She's been driving us crazy all week and thinking that you're cheating on her."  
  
Alec looked at Max. "You thought I was cheating on you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't anymore." She replied. "Good cause if you we're I would be kicking your ass all the way back to Manticore." Zack said and everyone stood in shock. "I think seeing all of you made me get my memory back." He said. "Hey bro!" Krit hit him playfully but also painfully on the back.  
  
"Who finally convinced you?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Logan." Max replied and Alec stared at her. "What? I had to talk to someone at 3 a.m.!" she said and he laughed. 'Everyone was right.' Max thought.  
  
"You know." Alec began. "I told my self if I pulled this thing off I would tell you the truth." 'Oh no.' Max thought.  
  
"The truth?" she asked waiting for him to tell her that he is having an affair.  
  
"Yeah Max, I read your Diary." He finally confessed, and a wave of relief washed over Max she thought it was much worse.  
  
"It's okay." She smiled and then got more serious. "Just don't ever do it again!"  
  
"Believe me I won't." he said. "Wait. Not everyone is here yet." Alec said.  
  
"What do you mean?" everyone asked him.  
  
"Brin isn't here yet." He concluded.  
  
"She is now." Brin said from behind him. He turned around and hugged her. Brin let go of him and looked around where everyone is staring at her.  
  
"Hey everyone." She said apprehensively. "Hey Brin!" everyone else yelled and she stood there in shock. "I thought you guys would hate for what I did to you."  
  
"Nah, you sure your not going to turn all Manticore on us?" Krit asked and she laughed and nodded no. "Then okay." He said and put his arms around her, and soon everyone did the same.  
  
"Well, since everyone is here I would like to say something." Max said immediately catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Thank you Alec so much for doing this for me, and thanks for everyone that came. Alec, this was a tremendous surprise, I don't know what I would do without you. And well, I have a surprise for you too. You know I love you so much, and this week has just been a roller coaster-" her speech was interrupted by Krit.  
  
"Come on get to the point!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Max said and everyone cheered and began congratulating them. Alec just stood there and kept repeating, "I'm going to be a father."  
  
"Honey, are you ok?" Max asked him.  
  
"Okay? I'm a lot better then okay." He smiled. "I'm going to be a father!" he yelled in pride and everyone laughed.  
  
Max kissed him and broke the brief kiss smiling. "This is the happiest day of my life." She said and he replied, "Me too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
